


One

by Fcknziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis leaves his heart on his sleeve and his heart in your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time submitting to AO3 so I hope you like it and feedback is strongly encouraged :)  
> *Everything I write stems from music one way or anther so this piece was inspiered by the song 'One' by Ed Sheeran, which is also where the title stems from. I really hope you like it!*

You were done. You were over the whole relationship and simply wanted to move on, to put it all behind you and face whatever was in the cards for you. He wouldn’t miss you anyway, he wouldn’t have the time, being much too busy jetting off city to city living a dream.   
That’s what you kept telling yourself, and telling him, to make the both of you feel better about what you were doing but it didn’t do much good. Truth is you were tired of feeling like a burden to him, he was so successful with all these opportunities and you were the typical university student. Major? Undecided. While he had the world at his feet you were cramming for finals, and working a job you could hardly stand. You didn’t want him worrying about you while he was away, and you felt guilty know he’s sneaking away from rehearsals or recording to call you. You were dragging him down, and though you prided yourself on being strong and independent, never paying any mind to the hate from twitter or the tabloids, you couldn’t help the small voice in your head from slipping in every once in a while reminding you just how plain your life was, and just maybe he’d be better off with someone more exciting. And with girls, quite literally, falling at his feet you thought he’d be okay. He was Louis Tomlinson, funny, confident talented and no matter what happened you thought he’d be okay.   
But you couldn’t tell him that, because you knew the truth would hurt him more than any lie you could ever conjure up. You questioning your relationship, or ever doubting his feelings for you would cut deeper than anything else in the world. So for you it was better to lie, blame it on his career, your differences, anything you could think of, and move on. But as he sat there across form you, in your favorite small café you agreed to meet him at, the café he introduced to you when you first started dating, he still didn’t believe your much rehearsed story. He didn’t believe it last week either when you first fed it to him, asking for some space to ‘get your head straight’, but he still granted it to you. It tore him apart, but he figured fighting you on it would only make matters worse, so for the past week, he’d fought his urges to call you or even to send you a quick ‘goodnight, love’ text, you’d become accustomed to while he was away. He didn’t know of course that you’d already made up your mind.  
“Here. Just, before you decide what it is you want to do, I wrote you this.” He stumbled over his words, sliding an envelope across the table with your name scratched across the front in his shaky handwriting.  
“Don’t read it now, but just know that whatever it is out decide, I love you. Always.” He sighed giving you the weakest smile. He quickly got up from his chair, leaning across the small table, placing a soft kiss to your cheek. Keeping your head down you ran your fingers over the folds of the envelop, only looking back up when you heard the ring of the small bell over the door, indicated that he left, not trusting yourself to watch him walk away without letting the tears you’d been trying to hold in fall.   
After sitting at the table in silence for a moment debating if opening the letter was even an option, you quickly paid for your drink and muffin, before rushing off to your car, knowing that if you’d open it there you’d be sure to cause a scene. Another crying girl in a small café. You threw your bag in the passanger seat, slowly opeing the seal on the envelope, you took a deep breathe, unfolding the two pages and began reading.  
*Beautiful, I don’t know what it is you feel you need to figure out about the two of us, but I’m willing to give the space you need, if that’s what you say you want. I’m not happy about it, truthfully I’ve been downright miserable and bored with you, and I don’t care how pathetic it sounds but I’ve missed you every second this past week, and haven’t been able to think about anything else except when I’ll get you. I love you so much baby, more than anything. I hope it’s not what I think it is that’s making you think like this, that you need to be away from me, because no matter how many times you tell that story to me about how you think I’m better off, I’m not going to buy it because you and I both know that’s not true. You’re the one only one I want babe, and I know you feel the same way. I know you do, you just have to trust that and trust me. I don’t know how to stop whatever voices your letting in your head and make you hear what I’ve said to you from the day I met you, what I’m saying to you now and plan on telling you forever, and that is that I think you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are smart, and caring, beautiful, passionate, and somehow you have enough patience to deal with me and I’m so grateful for it. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I don’t plan on ever letting you go. So no matter what you say, or lies, and I know that’s exactly what they are, you continue to tell me or yourself, I’m going to keep fighting for you even if I have to write 10,000 of these letters because I love you. Always. Louis x. *  
You didn’t make it past the first line of the letter before you were glossy eyed and reading the remainder of the letter through a teary blur. You read over the last lines of the letter about a dozen times, when it all hit you at once. The weight on your chest you thought would be removed when you let him go, only got heavier, when you realized how ridiculous you were being. You could just throw him away, write him off and all the memories you made along with him, as if they meant nothing. You couldn’t, you didn’t want to. You loved him too much and not that you didn’t know it before, but looking at the letter now you truly realized how much Louis adored you. It didn’t matter what anyone said, or what you thought your relationship looked like on the outside to other people, or that small insecure voice in the back of your head. All that mattered is that he Louis loved you more than anything, and you loved him just the same, and despite the lie you told yourself, you never wanted to let him go.


End file.
